1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fuel injection nozzle assembly for use with internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a one-piece inlet fitting for connecting a fuel supply line to the barrel of the fuel injection nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For efficient operation, internal combustion engines often utilize fuel injection to spray a measured amount of fuel into the engine cylinder under pressure. Typically, the fuel injection nozzle will have a valve element located within a central bore and a fuel supply line connected to a port in the side wall communicating therewith. It is particularly essential that the connection between the fuel injection nozzle and the fuel supply line, which delivers fuel under very high pressure, is fluid tight so that leakage of fuel does not occur.
In the prior art, it has been a common practice to provide the fuel injection nozzle with a fitting seated thereon to which one end of a connector stub was brazed or otherwise secured thereto. The other end of the connector stub was provided with a swivel connector assembly to which the fuel supply line was connected. However, utilization of such a connector stub resulted in an undue number of joints through which pressurized fuel was capable of leaking, if damaged or improperly assembled. In addition, the fuel injection nozzle barrel had to have a special configuration to receive the fitting.